1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus management system, an electronic apparatus, an apparatus management method, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a remote monitoring system, report information produced in an image forming apparatus is transmitted to a monitoring device through a local network, and the monitoring device stores the report information so as to be related to each image forming apparatus, and transmits the stored report information to a monitoring center through a network.
However, when an electronic apparatus (e.g. an image forming apparatus) as a monitored object is not in operation (for example, in power off status), apparatus status information used for apparatus management can not be acquired from the electronic apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult for the center side to smoothly manage the electronic apparatus.
In addition, if information used for monitoring does not reach the monitoring device or the like, then it can not be determined whether the reason is out-of-operation status of the electronic apparatus or temporal communication failure and it can not be determined when acquisition of the apparatus status information will be tried again.